The present invention relates to digital dilution apparatus and method therefor.
In the prior art, digital dilution equipment is known which processes important liquid sample processing functions such as pipetting, diluting, dispensing, titrating and sample only transferring. The dilution apparatus must be able to process these functions accurately and precisely yet while operating with extremely small volumetric ranges (e.g., microliters to milliliters).
A problem with such dilution equipment is the difficulty of providing suitable "interfacing" between an operator and the particular liquid sample to be processed. Some prior art devices are quite complex, requiring many steps of operation from a user or operator in order to perform the desired function or functions (i.e., the operator must know each sequence of steps in the overall operation and be able to input these steps into the system, which requires a detailed knowledge and capability of working with the system). While prior art devices are known which provide fewer processing functions, such devices are inherently limited in their overall capability.
In effect, the prior art does not, in general, have the capability of communicating, on an intelligent level, with an operator who may not possess the necessary expertise described above to effect the desired processing functions. For instance, if an operator desires to have a processing function performed, such as pipette and/or dilute, the prior art equipment typically requires that the operator have considerable background expertise in order to achieve the desired pipette/dilute function. The prior art equipment cannot communicate on an intelligent level with an operator not having the necessary expertise in order to complete the desired processing functions. Consequently, some dilution processing functions may not be possible with such prior art equipment, if a highly skilled operator is unavailable.
As indicated above, it is most important that the desired processing functions be performed accurately and, of course, precisely. One very apparent difficulty is the very small volumetric ranges with which an operator must work when performing one or more of the desired processing functions indicated above. Prior art equipment has not in general been able to provide such an accurate and precise processing capability with very small volumes while at the same time providing apparatus which is in general quite simple and easy to operate.
It would be highly desirable to provide improved digital dilution equipment which can communicate with an operator to effect, in a straightforward, precise and accurate fashion, the processing of any number of a plurality of liquid sample processing functions such as described above. More particularly, it would be desirable to provide improved dilution equipment which can effectively "lead" an operator through the necessary steps in order to achieve the specific processing functions.
In view of the foregoing background, it is an objective of the present invention to provide improved digital dilution apparatus and method therefor.